dungeickafandomcom-20200214-history
First Trilogy
Dungeicka: First Trilogy, also known as Grand Trilogy 'is the second major story arc in the Dungeicka series, and is the first to be set in the form of a trilogy hence the name First Trilogy, it follows the events of 'Dungeicka: Origins '''23 years later. It is described as '''The Rise of the Cyborg Army Cyetra, The Hunt for the Grand Beast, and The Reawakening of Igknightus. Spoilers Ahead. ''Dungeicka: The Forbidden Kingdom The first game that is set in this story arc is Dungeicka: The Forbidden Kingdom, where the main protagonist Paltaur fights the first wave of armed evil intelligent cyborg units called the Cyetra, or just simply the Cyborg Army. During his adventures he meets friends Skolin, who is a smart young sorcerer in training, and Princess Mercelia, who is a beautiful young woman with magical powers, (and at times a helpless damsel in distress) and they become Paltaur's partners on his journey. Later in their journey, they are greeted by a smart powerful wizard named Lord Grantham, who knows about the history and secrets of Dungeicka. Despite Grantham getting in their way; the main force of evil their focusing on is not the wizard himself but is rather the acclaimed king of the Cyborg Army, King Cyverax. Later in the adventure is where Paltaur first obtains a mythical sword said to contain the powers of an ancient warrior named after it's previous wielder, Igknightus. The long journney eventually makes it so they could use some extra members. Paltaur then decides to add two additional members to his group, the new members are two lovely young ladies, Paltaur's childhood friend Selina, and an ice magic sorceress from Elforis named Alibie. He and the group than journey out to find the forbidden kingdom known as Dortane, where King Cyverax is said to be located. After a long journey they finally enter into the lands of Dortane, the team finally makes their way to the castle of King Cyverax. Minutes after they first walk in Dortane however, the demon dragon Shaderox sent by King Cyverax comes up to the heroes and he abducts Princess Mercelia out of their party; they then make their way up to Cyverax Castle immediately to save her. They enter his castle and go through the many floors in search of Princess Mercelia, they eventually find her chained in a room helpless and they free her, she than thanks her friends for freeing her and she joins back in the party. They continue going through the castle and then finally, they find the throne room and enter it knowing King Cyverax himself awaits. They meet King Cyverax face to face and they commence into battle, they unleash all they can to defeat him; but it doesn't end there. He reveals that he is able to merge with his evil demon dragon in crime, Shaderox, in order for him to form his true Shadow Beast transformation, '''Shaderox-Supreme'. They become even more determined to defeat him, Paltaur especially in order to get revenge on the damage that he has caused to his home and is the reason why Paltaur went on this journey in the first place so he could defeat him. Shaderox-Supreme proceeds to grab Princess Mercelia and takes her to the terrace of the castle, the group proceeds to go up after them where the true final battle begins. They fight Shaderox-Supreme while he has Princess Mercelia wrapped around his tail, that way he can use her against the team so they have to be careful not to hurt her while attacking Shaderox-Supreme. They keep fighting him while Princess Mercelia lends some support to the party so they can successfully defeat Shaderox-Supreme, they weaken Shaderox-Supreme and he finally let's go of Princess Mercelia; she joins back in the party and the second phase of the true final battle with Shaderox-Supreme begins. They all combine their powers together to defeat Shaderox-Supreme for good; after their victory however, is when they are told by Lord Grantham that King Cyverax used to be a normal human being. He had been hiding his secret of being a Shadow Beast; this is what convinced Lord Grantham to eventually turn King Cyverax into the ultimate cyborg weapon that he is now, he also saw that Cyverax was powerful enough to eventually crown as the king of his cyborg army Cyetra. So in reality Lord Grantham, being the true threat, was using King Cyverax for his own evil intentions. The heroes were still victorious for saving King Cyverax from being used by Lord Grantham and they saved Dungeicka; but Lord Grantham and more evil forces were still out there, they have a long way to go to be true heroes. ''Dungeicka II: Paltaur's Quest After the events of Dungeicka: The Forbidden Kingdom is where the second part of the trilogy, Dungeicka II: Paltaur's Quest takes place. This is where Paltaur must go through even harder trials than before and the evil wizard Grantham is still trying to eliminate him and his friends, but just like before he's still not their main focus and their not strong enough to defeat him for good yet. After King Cyverax was defeated it caught the attention of Cyetra commander, Dredgus, so he sets out a new wave of cyborg units against the heroes. Paltaur's Igknightus sword starts to adjust in power just to the right amount to defeat any force of evil. He sets out on a new adventure in the world of Dungeicka to uncover more about the secrets of Igknightus and Dungeicka itself. He meets new friends and discovers new areas within Dungeicka and they than get tasked to infiltrate the Cyetra secret base and steal back a rare artifact known as the '''Pursuit Crown' which is an item held down by Erstul tradition. After they steal back the item they are attacked by more dark forces, they later escape the Cyetra base grounds and return the crown back to it's rightful place in Erstul. Everyone than investigates on what they would want with such an item and later they figure out that Dredgus needs it for part of his plan to make the ultimate cyborg carrier base. From this point Paltaur's journey has just begun and he still has a long way to go to be able to defeat Grantham and save Dungeicka from evil. Later on is when they discover the whereabouts of Dredgus in his cyborg unit creating laboratory, Paltaur and the group then make their way to that location to defeat Dredgus for good. They find and journey through the laboratory and they finally find Dredgus within the laboratory, they meet face to face and the final battle with him takes place. After being beaten down is when he gets into his Death Armor, Dredgon; the heroes successfully defeat him again and they end up saving Dungeicka for the second time. Dungeicka II-2: Realm of Arbradon Main article: 'Realm of Arbradon (plot)'' Dungeicka III-2: Hymn of Rowman Main article: 'Hymn of Rowman (plot)'' ''[[Dungeicka III: Grantaur's Demise|Dungeicka III: Grantaur's Demise]] After the events of Dungeicka II: Paltaur's Quest is where the third and final part of the trilogy, Dungeicka III: Grantaur's Demise takes place. After finally being able to get the Igknightus to it's full power, Paltaur and his group are now ready to face off with Lord Grantham, it will be a tough road getting to him with his deadly ambitions. They take on a third journey through the land of Dungeicka to prepare for their toughest battle yet, Lord Grantham has also prepared a battle arena for them in a faraway area. They than get ready to go all the way to Lord Grantham and defeat him before he takes full control of the land, they also still need to clean up the damage that King Cyverax and Commander Dredgus caused. Lord Grantham begins to set the third and most biggest wave of cyborg units and dark forces ever across the land to get in the heroes way, Paltaur and friends must fight till the very end to prove themselves to be true heroes. Later in the journey they journey into the village of Varna, where they meet with the clan known as the Voden Clan, in this clan are powerful fire-based warriors who are not part of Dungeicka forces nor the Cyetra, by being a secretive group they help keep a balance of light forces and dark forces in Dungeicka. The leader of the clan, Varkena greets the heroes and informs them that his daughter, Verda, is ill and the evil forces have stolen the only specific medication item that is required to cure her, the Magna Pack. Paltaur's Igknightus sword is also close to reaching it's final enhancements, in which it will be able to change forms and unleash devastating attacks. Paltaur and the group make their way to Lord Grantham's final battle arena, which is at the top of what is only known as his Grand Lands, this is where Lord Grantham awaits. Finally as they arrive to the Grand Lands, they first go and search for the Magna Pack in the Grand Catacombs. They explore the Grand Catacombs until they eventually find the Magna Pack in the Grand Shrine '''room, it is however being guarded by Grantaur's two strongest '''Minion Minotaurs. They defeat the minions and the obtain the Magna Pack, they take an elevator to go back to the Grand Lands, after coming back up they finally go inside of the Grand Tower of Lord Grantham, they explore the depths of the tower to reach their final destination. They eventually run into Lord Grantham who greets them with an army of fearful foes before getting away. The team makes their way through the tower while fighting hordes of enemies, they keep going until eventually they make it to the Grand Room '''where Lord Grantham himself is, this time without reinforcements for him to call. The battle against Lord Grantham finally commences; the heroes start pulling off a variety of their strongest attacks and techniques that they have learned throughout their long journey in order to defeat him for good, Paltaur's Igknightus also finally reaches it's final enhancements. The heroes manage to knock him down pretty good, but Lord Grantham doesn't want to go down that easily. He reveals that he is also a Shadow Beast like King Cyverax was, he transforms into Grantaur, the '''Grand Minotaur; he gains much more power and begins chasing the heroes through the entire Grand Tower. They get chased through Grand Tower for awhile, until eventually they end up in the middle of the courtyard of the tower; the heroes begin their fight against Lord Grantham's Shadow Beast transformation Grantaur. After pulling out their must brutal attacks against the beast, they finally end up defeating him, thus saving Dungeicka for the third time; and since Grantaur was the hugest source of evil in Dungeicka, their work is finally done for now. The whole kingdom of Erstul and citizens of Dungeicka all celebrate the heroes victory, while Verda is treated with the Magna Pack and becomes cured. The heroes may now rest knowing the most evil forces of Dungeicka are now gone; this is only the beginning of more adventures to come in the world of Dungeicka. Spoilers end here. Category:Story Arcs